


come on baby, light my fire

by allthempickles



Series: soul kitchen [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: That night at the bar in Saigon.





	come on baby, light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, not a ton of editing. if you catch anything, please tell me (nicely)

They’re in Saigon and they have the night off. A group of them have gone to a bar. The men are drinking and dancing with the women. The light is yellow, a warm glow. The night feels a little dream-like, but Klaus has a sense of clarity that he hasn’t felt in years. Even at this bar, a few drinks in, this is the most sober he’s been in a while.

It’s only been two days since he opened that briefcase. Klaus giggles to himself, remembering Dave’s shocked expression at Klaus’s appearance, eyeliner, towel and all.

No one’s going to notice he’s gone. Why not stay for a while?

Klaus gets up and moves to the center of the room. They’re playing The Doors and with a bit of alcohol in him, dancing is bliss. His body feels good in the warm air of the bar. He doesn’t care what he looks like, just moves to the music. Then he bumps into someone. When he turns around he locks eyes with Dave. Dave smiles at him, and for a moment Klaus stops, dazzled by the handsome curl of his lips.

Of course they can’t dance together. People are drunk, but not that drunk. They can’t dance together, but they can dance next to each other. They sway to the music. Klaus waves his arms around. Dave laughs at him. Klaus feels proud that he can make him smile.

Then a woman appears next to Dave. She wants to dance with him, and Dave shoots an apologetic smile at him. Klaus waves him off, and heads over to sit down at the bar again.

It’s bittersweet. Klaus knows when someone is into him. If only they could flirt unabashedly and dance together. It’s too dangerous. Klaus wishes he could whisk Dave away with him. They could live however they wanted, do whatever felt good and right. 

He’s daydreaming when he senses a presence at his back. He turns and Dave is behind him, ordering them drinks. The bartender grabs two glasses of whatever it is, handing their drinks over to them.

“Hey. Come with me.”

Klaus gets up and follows, drink in hand. Dave leads him to a secluded corner, and they stand and talk. Dave is laughing, and Klaus can’t believe that this gorgeous man is into him, Klaus Hargreeves.

“You’re beautiful.”

It has nothing to do with what they were talking about, but Klaus is blown away. Can’t contain it. Dave reaches up to cradle Klaus’s face in his hand. His hands are big, and the moment is so tender and intimate that Klaus gasps.

They both glance quickly to check that no one is watching. Then Klaus is moving forward, and their lips are meeting. Quick. Gentle. When they part Klaus stays close, leaning in towards Dave. Klaus is tall, but up close it becomes obvious that Dave is wider built than Klaus. Broad shoulders. Klaus is leaning in again when Dave catches him by the arms.

“Let’s take this outside, huh?”

Klaus is nodding quickly.

“Yeah. Yeah.”

It’s dark outside now. They’re out the back of the bar. Klaus has Dave’s hand in his, and pulls him closer, backing up until he’s against the wall, Dave’s broad frame boxing him in. They kiss again, heavier. Heads tilting to get closer. Daves mouth is hot against his, tongue teasing at his lips. Klaus feels almost dizzy. It’s like they’re supporting each other, only held up by each other and the tension between them.

They break.

“God, Dave, please.” 

A bead of sweat is dripping down Klaus’s neck, and it makes him shiver. His hands tremble slightly, and he grasps gently at Dave’s chest. Don’t move away. Stay close to me.

“Yeah. We gotta be quiet though.” The music is loud, but this is risky. Klaus nods.

Dave begins kissing across Klaus’s cheek. One kiss under his eye. Another on his cheekbone. His hand is tracing down Klaus’s chest, across his hips, to his crotch.

Klaus gasps, bucking forward slightly. Dave uses his other hand to push Klaus back and hold him still and Klaus whines a high, keening noise. Suddenly Dave’s brow is furrowed and he’s moving away.

“Is this okay? You want this?”

Klaus nods and pulls him back in. Dave goes right back to where he was, kneading at Klaus’s crotch. He begins to whisper in Klaus’s ear.

“You have no idea what you do to me. Those eyes; the way you look at me.”

Klaus moans louder now, and Dave quickly reaches up and covers his mouth. Klaus can feel his cock jump at that. Large hands covering his mouth, stifling his sounds. He looks at Dave with big eyes, pupils blown wide.

“Klaus, we’ve gotta stay quiet, alright?”

Klaus nods, and then his mouth is no longer being covered.

“Please, please, ple- ah- please.” Klaus babbles. They’ve only just started and he feels like he’s gonna fall apart. Dave reaches down and unbuttons Klaus’s pants, pushing them down along with his briefs. He spits in his hand and begins to stroke Klaus up and down.

Klaus is grasping at Dave, one hand in his hair. Dave leans in to bite gently at his neck. Not enough to leave a mark (oh how Klaus wishes he could leave a mark), but enough to sting. Klaus has been trying, really, but he can’t help but squeak at that. Dave’s thumb swipes along the head of his cock, and then Klaus is moaning Dave’s name, loud and breathy.

“Jesus, Klaus.”

Dave pulls back to look at him. He’s wrecked, sweaty, breathing heavily.

“Sorry, sorr-“

“No I’m not angry. I’m not angry. Don’t worry.”

“Hey, what if you-“ Klaus grabs Dave’s wrist and brings his hand up to his face. He takes three of Dave’s fingers into his mouth. Dave’s eyes seem to get darker at that, breath hitching. Klaus sucks gently at them, then licks at them.

“Oh, Klaus.”

Dave just stares for a moment, seemingly in awe.

“Okay. Tell me if you need to stop.”

And then Dave is kissing under Klaus’s ear again and rubbing up and down his cock. Dave kind of grips his jaw with the fingers that aren’t in his mouth. Something about it is really hot. He’s pushed against this back-alley wall, fingers in his mouth, head held still, getting jerked off fast and rough. And it’s Dave. Gorgeous, strong, kind Dave.

Klaus is getting close. The feeling is almost too much. Too much input. He moans around Dave’s fingers and a bit of spit drips down his chin. Dave moves his fingers in Klaus’s mouth, slowly in and out. He groans, then chokes a bit on Dave’s fingers. Dave watches Klaus and pushes his fingers down on Klaus’s tongue. Klaus feels a jolt of heat rush down his spine, and he’s coming. He shakes and trembles, thrusts into Dave’s hand. Looks into Dave’s eyes as he comes apart.

Afterwards, he leans back against the wall and takes deep, gasping breaths. The once muggy air now feels cool against his skin. His hearing is muffled, ears almost ringing from his orgasm. Dave is cradling his face in his hand. He looks into Dave’s eyes.

“You good?”

A grin spreads across Klaus’s face, and he nods sloppily.

“Oh yeah, baby.”

They kiss again, mouths slick. Dave’s fingers are still wet with Klaus’s spit. They’re on the side of his head and in his hair. Klaus feels filthy, and he loves it.

He grabs Dave’s other hand and licks his cum off of it. Tongues at each finger. Kinda nasty, but Dave’s reaction is worth it. Mouth dropped open, moaning at the sight. 

Then Klaus grabs Dave by the arms and slowly spins them around so that Dave is against the wall. He backs away to pull his underwear back up and button his pants. His legs are still a little wobbly, and he stumbles for a moment.

Once his pants are back on, Klaus does a little wiggle of his hips, dancing to the music from the bar. He pulls a goofy face at Dave, who snickers.

“Ohhhhh, come on baby light my fire.” He moans the words and winks at Dave, who laughs even louder at that. Klaus smirks and gets down on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to the doors the whole time i was writing this. soul kitchen is Their Song, i am GAY, goodbye


End file.
